1. Field
Provided are graphene-layered structures, methods of preparing the same, and transparent electrodes and transistors including the graphene-layered structures. The methods of preparing the graphene-layered structures do not require a transferring process, and thus graphene may be directly grown on a substrate to be subsequently used. Therefore, defects in the graphene are minimized.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, graphite is an allotropic form of the element carbon having a structure in which two-dimensional (“2D”) graphene sheets are stacked.
The graphene has high transparency and conductivity, and thus is widely used in electrodes for various electric devices such as display devices and solar cells.
Such graphene is formed by providing a carbon source to a metal catalyst and then heat treating the resultant, and the obtained graphene is purified and transferred onto a predetermined substrate, thereby completing the manufacture of electric devices.
However, unexpected defects in the graphene, which are caused by the transferring process, such as tearing or wrinkles, may occur, and thus may adversely affect the physical properties of manufactured electric devices.